


What a disgrace

by Danny_LKAA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gay, Hatred, Hurt, Love, M/M, Poetry, Regret, Sad, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_LKAA/pseuds/Danny_LKAA
Kudos: 4





	What a disgrace

All our memories are tainted, not a single one is pure  
Each remark was bit by hatred, when to love had been the cure  
Hatred, prejudice and envy always clouded up my mind  
Had I ever stopped to listen, maybe then you'd have been kind

But now, given our history, I guess it's too much to ask  
So each day I face you, hate you, each day put on my mask  
I should consider myself lucky that you are rather dense  
It's obvious to everyone with simple common sense  
What a disgrace, I must admit, for me to fall for you  
A lie I must believe, I don't, but what else can I do?


End file.
